


Forgotten

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Rose’s cheerful voice resounded through the console room, a mobile message from the past, forgotten in the aftermath of battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts from back at the beginning of February: _a lost message_.  
>  A drabble and a quarter of… weeell… Sorry… so sorry…

* * *

_Wotchah, Doctah!_ Rose’s cheerful voice resounded through the console room, a mobile message from the past, forgotten in the aftermath of battle. _I’m waitin’ for ya! Outside the ice-cream shop like we planned. Got the b-ba-bazoo… Mum’s gift!  She’s gonna love it!_

_Where are ya, anyway? Been waitin’ a while. Ya better jus’ be lost in that spare parts shop and not off gallivantin’ in the TARDIS… on your own!_

_Oh! Never mind! There you are! I see ya!_

_Over here, Doctah!_ her voice cried out, loud and cheerful.

Then she laughed: the most beautiful sound in the multiverse. _Guess I could hang up now, yeah? See ya in a mo’!_

The message ended, leaving the Doctor alone to endure the crushing silence that followed.


End file.
